


【沃庄】Screct

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 仮面ライダージオウ, 假面骑士zi-o
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Woz/Tokiwa Sougo, 沃庄
Kudos: 9





	【沃庄】Screct

庄吾从来没有这么狼狈过。拖着变逐渐沉重的身体，把欺负同班女同学的小混混打的落荒而逃，在本以为事情不会变更糟的时候，站在路口的woz老师挡住了他的去路。  
庄吾喜欢新来的woz老师，这并不是什么秘密。被称为“魔王”的知名不良，在woz任教之后，头发柔顺的梳下来；敞开的衬衣扣子，扣回到了领口第一颗；戒指耳环手链，也被收到了书包的夹层里。在学校，庄吾变成了乖学生，下课之后总是缠着woz老师问问题。当然放学后，“魔王”依旧是“魔王”。  
此刻的庄吾，不仅衣衫不整，身上挂着各种坠饰，被发蜡固定的头发因为打架垂下来几根，这种发型露出了他好看的额头。只是这张姣好的脸上，多了几个难以解释的擦伤。庄吾不敢看woz，他怕他本就在崩溃边缘的理智，会彻底决堤，何况身后还有刚刚被救下的女同学。  
“庄吾君，你没事吧？”女同学担忧的看着身形摇晃的庄吾，想要扶他，却被woz老师抢先。  
“那些人应该不会再来了。需要我送你们回家吗？”  
woz让庄吾靠在自己身上，强行遮起了庄吾过度露出的肌肤。woz的语气冷漠且疏离，只是出于老师的责任，woz如此询问了女同学。女同学婉拒了woz，表达了庄吾君更需要被送回家的事实，并且一再表示庄吾救了自己，不是打架。  
在被woz气息包围的时候，庄吾的大脑就已经当机了，所以当他被woz带回家，并安顿在床边的时候，已经记不清他是如何到达这里。感受到燥热的庄吾，把制服脱下来扔到一边，开始撕扯自己的衬衣。  
woz拿着药箱进来的时候，看到的就是庄吾双手笨拙的解不开自己衬衣的样子。woz坐到庄吾旁边，脑子一片混乱的庄吾转过头，露出了迷茫的神色，直到伤口传来被酒精消毒的刺痛感，才恢复了几分神智，在努力的看清楚旁边的人之后，因为惊吓身体一下子弹起，随即因药效整个身体向地板倒下去。比起疼痛，地板上的凉意明显更能让大脑转动起来。庄吾躺在地板上，开始审视自身的状况，被人下药，打架被老师发现，暴露了自己是不良的事实，疑似被老师带回了家……庄吾认真的思考，现在装昏迷还来不来得及。  
“不能起来的话，我就抱你起来了。”话是这么说，但woz坐在床上一动不动，极快的舔了一下嘴唇，看着庄吾的眼神，像是在看一道期待已久的佳肴。今天很不巧，他看到了衣着打扮明显是不良的庄吾，好奇心驱使他跟了过去。听到了别人觊觎他的猎物，顺手收拾掉了那些不良之后，就看到了庄吾和女同学状似亲密。woz现在已经是压下了自己的暴虐和嫉妒，要不然此刻庄吾已经是他的床上美食。  
庄吾连忙撑起身，想要站起来，只是实际上woz并没有给他选择的机会。在他动起来的时候，woz不知道是不是故意，把手伸进了庄吾敞开的衬衣，扶上了庄吾精瘦的腰，轻而易举的把庄吾抱回到床上，手在撤离的时候，指腹划过庄吾的腰线。woz触摸过的地方，传来的丝丝痒意，让庄吾无意识的向woz靠近，想要得到更多的抚触。  
然而，woz再也没有越线的举动，开始仔细的给庄吾处理伤口。woz并没有注意放轻手劲的意思，甚至带有惩罚意义的力度，让庄吾皱起了眉头，唯一带来的好处是，疼痛感能稍许抵消药效带来的热意。虽然如此，但庄吾依旧绞紧了双腿，祈祷woz不要注意他隆起的裤子。woz则是饶有兴趣的看着庄吾和药效做斗争，当然他也并不想因为药效才和庄吾稀里糊涂的发生关系。  
“常磐同学。”一想到那句庄吾君，woz在舌尖细细的体会到妒忌的滋味，“和女同学关系不错。”  
庄吾分辨不出woz的弦外之音，毕竟他对于woz一直是单箭头暗恋，并且也并没有想好，怎么样能把这场没有尽头的单恋结束。  
得不到回复的woz慢条斯理的将药物整理好，并把药箱放到一边。许是恶趣味，也兴许是性癖，woz只是将伤口消毒，并没有贴上创可贴和纱布。越是美好的东西，变得有瑕疵的时候，才更有致命的吸引力，想让人将他吞噬殆尽。woz将庄吾压到身下，动作和表情太过于理所应当，让庄吾一瞬间没反应过来。woz揉搓起庄吾的耳垂，单边的耳坠，并没有增加阴柔的气息，反而在这种情况下释放了更多的荷尔蒙。不轻不重的触摸，反而让庄吾觉得自己的左耳热的冒烟，并且烧到了脸上，甚至不小心泄出了一声短促的呻吟。  
“‘魔王’常磐庄吾，他们似乎是这么称呼常磐同学的。”  
"先生……"庄吾不知道该说什么。  
“常磐同学，这身打扮似乎是不良啊。”woz另一只手将庄吾本就敞开的领口，扯的更开了，露出的乳头，不知道是药效还是因为冷，尖尖的挺立着。  
“先生……你这是要干什么……”一切都在往失控发展，庄吾想要起来，被woz紧紧的压住，反而像是在投怀送抱。  
“魔王陛下，有没有女朋友？让我猜一下，魔王陛下恐怕连女生的手都没牵过吧。”woz暂时停下了手上的动作，给庄吾一点反应的时间。  
“当然有！我可有过很多女朋友！”依稀察觉到woz的奚落，庄吾不想被woz看扁，强撑着扯谎，然而话一出口就后悔了。  
“那魔王陛下和女生交往到哪一步了？接吻了？还是……”woz的手覆到庄吾隆起的裤子上，极具暗示性的按压了一下。  
“先生不要……啊……”很丢人的，被药效积累起来的快感，仅仅因为woz的碰触，庄吾达到了高潮。  
woz似笑非笑的看着庄吾。  
“看来，常磐同学并没有进行到这一步。”woz用指腹摩挲着庄吾的下巴，等待庄吾从高潮的冲击中回过神，“那接吻了吗？”  
“……接了……”就算再怎么不清醒，庄吾也能明白woz在作弄他，自尊心作崇，让庄吾说出了这样的答案。只是接下来的情况，让庄吾再也没有办法思考，woz到底想做什么。庄吾看着woz绮丽的脸，慢慢放大，接着对方湿热的舌头描摹他的嘴唇，庄吾想要说些什么，口腔马上就被入侵。口腔内每一寸粘膜，都被woz细细的品尝了，woz翻搅着庄吾的舌头，在庄吾觉得马上就要喘不过气的时候，woz放过了他，两人的唇齿间拉出一道极为暧昧的银丝。  
“只有新手才会睁着眼睛接吻。”woz如此满意地下了结论，“撒谎的学生是要受到惩罚的，常磐同学。”  
woz解开了庄吾的裤子，庄吾的内裤已经湿的一塌糊涂，精液和前列腺液从马眼里不停的渗出，woz从庄吾的手上褪下来一个能调节尺寸的戒指，卡在了庄吾的阴茎上，并且开始上下撸动，药效大大缩短了不应期的时间。  
“先生？！啊……不要……好难受……”庄吾先是被快感激到抬起了腰，紧接着被束缚住的疼痛感击落，只是慢慢的疼痛中升腾出了不一样的麻酥感。  
“明明很舒服不是吗？常磐同学可不能欺骗老师。”woz用指尖轻轻的拨弄庄吾的马眼，在收获到了庄吾可口的表情，便停手了。庄吾疑惑地看着woz。  
“常磐同学既然觉得不舒服，老师就不继续了。”woz甚至从庄吾身上起来，坐到了一边，拿出手帕开始擦手，这个动作庄吾看过很多次，下课后woz总会拿出手帕擦拭手上的粉笔灰。  
就像是在上课一样……  
“老师能教给你的可不仅仅是课本上的知识。”woz像是看透了庄吾心里在想什么。  
“是只上给我的课吗，先生？”  
“当然是只和你，这是我们两个人的秘密。”  
“……舒服……”庄吾犹豫再三，小声的说出了这个词，羞红的脸不敢面向woz，“我想要先生摸摸我……”  
woz的瞳孔骤然缩小，庄吾带给他的惊喜真是让他意想不到。  
“常磐同学像让老师摸哪里呢？不说出来，老师可猜不到。”  
“哪里都想……”像是抛弃了羞耻心一般，庄吾脱下了衬衣。并且想要脱掉woz的衣服，woz任由庄吾笨手笨脚的把自己的衣服脱掉。不知道接下来要干什么的庄吾，跪坐在woz面前。  
“教学要正式开始了，庄吾同学。哦不，应该是魔王陛下。让我来当魔王陛下的辅佐官吧。‘王的老师’这个称呼听起来也不错。”woz将庄吾推到，亲吻庄吾的脖颈，留一下了一个显眼的印记。“魔王陛下，还是处男吧，这可不行，这节课让老师教你什么叫做情欲。”  
woz先是从庄吾挺立的乳首下手，灵巧的舌尖打着转，观察到庄吾忍住呻吟的样子，坏心眼的吮吸起来，果然听到了短促的惊叫声。坚硬的牙齿啃噬着乳头，轻微疼痛中夹着麻酥不停的扩散，让另一个无人光顾的乳头也想要人来揉搓一番。迟迟得不到蹂躏，庄吾伸手开始自己满足自己。woz也乐于见得庄吾的学习速度如此之快，于是着手开拓另一处。不满足的庄吾，学着woz的方式，撸动阴茎，但并不得要领，湿润的眼睛委屈的看着woz。  
“先生……”带着撒娇意味的尾音，让庄吾看起来就像是即将成熟的果实。  
“不要着急，我的魔王陛下。接下来才是这节课的重点内容。”woz分开庄吾的双腿，并对折起来，“自己抱好。”  
这个动作，让庄吾彻底展现在woz面前，包括那个隐瞒的入口。小穴正吞吐着晶亮的液体，woz猜测是从前面留下来的前列腺液，毕竟庄吾的下身已经一塌糊涂。woz试探性的伸进一节指节，穴内的媚肉立马缠了上来。  
“先生……好奇怪啊……”庄吾感受着少许的异物感，更多是感到奇异的满足感，甚至想要被更加深入。  
“舒服的话，就叫出来。这可是很重要的事情。”woz看庄吾一脸潮红，便又加了一个指节，在碰触到前列腺的时候，用指甲不轻不重的刮了一下。  
“啊啊啊……那里不要……”和阴茎高潮不一样的快感，直冲大脑，让庄吾一下子弹起腰。  
“不喜欢？”woz把手指撤出来，看着手指上的黏液若有所思，在碰触前列腺的时候，明显有一股肠液分泌出来。刚刚教训那群不良下手还不够重，woz不敢想如果自己今天没有跟上去，庄吾会落到谁手里。  
“先生……我不知道……”庄吾没有力气再抱着小腿，软麻的双腿垂了下来。  
“不知道也没有关系，我会教会你，我的魔王陛下。”  
woz拿出了润滑液和安全套，粗略的涂了润滑液，直接从两个手指开始，让庄吾适应被侵入的感觉，并且避开了前列腺，woz并不希望庄吾因为过多的高潮透支本就不多的体力。woz俯下身，在大腿根上，留下一串暧昧的痕迹。肠道很快的适应了手指，发出了邀请。woz拿着安全套，用牙齿撕开了包装。  
“准备好了吗，我的魔王陛下。”woz亲吻着庄吾带着耳坠的耳垂。比起学校里的乖学生，这样的庄吾更令他着迷。  
“准备好了，先生。”庄吾将腿架到woz的腰上，想要离woz更近一些。庄吾贪婪的渴求着woz，他想要成为woz喜欢的样子，只是连‘喜欢’都是庄吾的臆想。庄吾并不懂得乖学生和不良，其实并没有什么区别。庄吾感受着被一寸寸打开的感觉，是和手指完全不同的尺寸和热度，庄吾死死的抱着woz，像是溺水的人抱着浮木一样。  
“不舒服？”woz温柔的拍打庄吾的背，想让庄吾放松下来。  
庄吾摇摇头，松开了攀住woz的手，伸手想要woz的回应，woz笑了笑抓住了庄吾的手，十指相扣。庄吾看着交错的双手，痴笑起来。woz见庄吾做好了准备，一边在庄吾身上留下自己的痕迹，一边抽插起来。woz开始想象明天庄吾整洁的校服下都是吻痕的样子，这样就算放学后庄吾也要把扣子扣到最上方，这个想法极大的满足了他的独占欲。  
两人的交接处，传来水声，肠液变成了最好的润滑剂，源源不断的从庄吾的体内深处流出。被禁锢的阴茎，高高的翘起，断断续续地渗出精液，庄吾想要将戒指解下来，却被woz制止了。一直被冷落的前列腺，突然被研磨起来。  
“啊啊啊……不要……太奇怪了……”炸裂的快感，让庄吾整个人发麻。  
“真的不要吗？”woz整根抽出，又大力的插进去，刮着着前列腺的边缘。  
庄吾蜷缩着脚趾，胡乱的蹬着腿，在高潮边缘，不上不下的快感，让他无意识的晃动腰应和woz。  
“想要吗？”woz停下动作，将龟头抵在前列腺前方。  
“要……我想要……先生给我……”  
得到满意答案的woz精准的冲着前列腺，每一下都重重的划过。  
“太快了……先生……”庄吾被快感激的涌出了泪水，“先生我想射，拿下来好不好……”  
woz没有答应庄吾，而且再一次侵占了庄吾的口腔，吞食着庄吾嘴中的空气，同时加速冲刺。肉体拍打的声音和水声交织着传到庄吾的耳中，但他已经什么都听不到了，所有的感官与理智都被快感侵占着，从后穴扩散的麻酥感，让他觉得自己只是个盛放快感的容器。  
“呜呜呜呜！”庄吾感受到从肠道深处喷射出一股热流，像是失禁一般，大腿根部和交合处不自主的紧缩抽搐，woz见状松开了戒指，就着庄吾流出的前列腺液撸动庄吾的阴茎，延长庄吾的快感。庄吾双眼失神的看着woz，弓起腰，精液喷射出来，有几滴溅到了嘴边，庄吾伸出舌头将精液卷入口中。看着这样的庄吾，woz也射出了精液。  
疲惫的庄吾，伸手抱住woz，嘴巴张合了几下想要诉说自己的欢喜，然而敌不住困意，昏睡过去。  
庄吾有个人尽皆知的秘密，他喜欢woz老师。而woz也有个只有他自己知道的秘密，他喜欢常磐庄吾。只是这个秘密，很快就会成为两个人的秘密。


End file.
